Never Judge A Book By It's Cover
by Love Molly Who
Summary: Kagome is an average down to earth beauty who doesn't take advantage of what she has, Sesshomaru has money but doesn't let anyone close enough to be happy. Two worlds collide in High school with danger around and a love that might just survive all things
1. Dumb Maybach Owener

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha**  
**Any character that may rrepresent anyone is purely fictional**

"Kagome!" My mom screamed for the utmost time. "If you want to get to school on time you are going to leave now or risk being late again. Don't forget that you also have to take your bother to school to"

I was already dress but trying to figure out a math problem that I didn't understand man I hated advanced Algebra. I closed my book defeated; I guess I was just going to have to ask Sango about it. I put on my old Converse with my clumsy scrawl and stared heading downstairs. My brother was waiting for me by the door, sleep still written all over his face. We headed out to my parked old yellow buggy that I salvaged from a junk yard and fixed up by watching various YouTube videos. Turning on the car I flipped through the radio stations hoping to find one that I liked when I couldn't I plugged in my phone and put on _Baby' got her gun out_By _Rediscover __and started jamming out to the song._

_Just like a Brand New Tend You'll be my new girlfriend_

_We'll make it back before your bothers even know you left_

_And every song I sing will be your favorite thing I wrote..._

"Souta," My bother looked at me knowing that he had just gotten caught, "What are the rules of the bug?"

"The passenger gets to pick the music." "Unless..."

"Unless the driver is singing or likes the group." "And what was I just doing?"

"Singing?" "So that means that..."

"That I can't change the song." "Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. Besides we are like less than two blocks away why change the song now?"

"Because that kid David says that this kind of music is for the freaks." "So just tell him that he's never heard good music before and that the music he listens to is made for swag fags and those who can't tell the difference between indie India and Indians."

"All right but if I get beat up it's your fault"

"Whatever just get out of my car. Am I picking you up after school too? Or…"  
"I think I'm getting a ride from mom but if not I'll call you."

After my bother left I circled around looking for back roads so I didn't get caught in the killer morning traffic.

Getting to school I noticed that once again the usual crowd was surrounding the Tashio brother's normal parking spaces which meant that Inuyasha and his half-brother Sesshomaru got yet another new car. Stupid Spoiled little rich brats. Just because their father owned like half of Japan and a lot of China didn't mean that they owned the whole world!  
I parked in my usual spot next to Sango's baby blue 1986 Ford Mustang drop top, with cream leather interior in mint condition. Opening my door I was still mumbling about how stupid some people are.

"What type of car did they get this time?" I asked I wasn't about to go look and be added to one of their adoring fans list.

"They got a Maybach one in red and one in sliver."

My mouth was to have sure dropped open. I had now officially hated the Tashio brothers; anyone who knew me knew that the Maybach, no matter what year, was one of my dream cars. Ugh, stupid, spoiled little Maybach owners.

"Incoming Happy Preppie, Tour Guide Barbie just arrived." Sango announced under her breath.

Great just what I needed to let go of my anger and lucky for me I knew exactly how to push the buttons on that little Kikyo-ho.

I turned up radio which was playing **Gucci, Gucci by Kreyshawn**

I put it on full blast, when my mom learned about my love for music and how I loved to blast the volume to its max she got me a surround sound stereo with speakers that didn't blow out and a sound proof multi-media room. And I was smart enough to think of getting the same kind of speakers for my car. My mom rocked but it was mostly an apology gift for her and my dad getting a divorce.

Luckily, it seems that she was already mad and I guess listening to my music blasting about how only basic bitches wear Gucci, Louis, and Prada was just adding to the fire. She parked her car, a Pink Cadillac drop top, by her usual spot near of course the Tashio brothers.

I guess that she wanted to, I don't know, maybe out blast me by playing _Barbie Girl_but all she did was blow out her own speakers. I did all I could to not fall over laughing but the priceless look on Sango's face only fueled my laughter.

"Uh-oh" I said in between laughs and fits of giggles, "looks like Kikyo-ho is a little mad."

Sango joined in my laughter. Kikyo didn't look too impressed she walked over to me with her to worshipers, Kanna and Kagura following behind her.

I straightened up and started to control my laughter but couldn't help the smirk that was forming on my face.  
Oh yes, let the battles begin.

**AN: Okay I know! Please please don't kill me!  
I haven't uploaded a new chapter in FOREVER and oh gosh I really am very very very sorry. Here's the thing though around the time that I did my last chapter a lot of stuff happened and then the next thing I know months went by, I'm not saying that was any excuse for not uploading but by the time I picked up my journal with this fanfiction in it I no longer had any idea what to write without changing the story completely.  
and then more months went by…now looking back at the way I wrote I can't believe when people said my story was good  
So now I'm planning on tweaking the chapters I have up and continuing on from there so that way I don't lose the original story but at the same time I can incorporate the new one that was forming in my mind**

I hope ya'll stick around for the rest  
Love, Molly Who


	2. Just walk away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha  
sadly….so sad.

"What the hell was that bitch?!" Kikyo-ho half yelled at me.

"Bitch no; go home you did not just call me that I'm not the one who sleeps with the first guy I see." I stated not going to let this twig of a thing get to me.  
Already Kikyo was started to get annoyed, whether it be from her speakers blowing out, my indifference to the situation of whatever happened before she got to school I don't know.  
But then again I didn't really care.

Kikyo took another step toward me clearly thinking of what next to say to me before Kagura stepped in. "Just let it go Kikyo she just jealous."

Sango had my back this time "Jealous of what certainly not of that crooked new boob job."

Both girls looked down and I could see that everyone around us was starting to stare at their chests.

I laughed. "So you didn't notice that they were crooked, wow a blind person could that they were messed up oops girls you better go get your 5 bucks back"

Sango gave me a smirk, she didn't always like it when I got myself in trouble but that didn't keep her out of the action when I did.

The crowd that had formed around us was getting bigger and I could hear those of them who were making bets on who was to win if we were to fight. More and more people were leaving the Tashio brothers crowd trying to figure out what all the hullabaloo was about and I could now see both the Maybach that each of the brothers had. If I had been thinking about walking away before there is no way in hell that I was going to now. Was it bad that I was taking out my frustration about the Tashio brothers on Kikyo …hmmm…probably? But I now had a hatred that I was fueling for those Tashio brothers that had the capacity to burn brighter than a thousand suns in the fiery pits of hell.  
Plus Kikyo was a bitch anyway.

Speaking of the bitch Kikyo-ho notice that I was looking away she came up and she slapped me.

"Un-believe-a-fuck-able" I said out loud, "you did not just slap me you bitch."  
It didn't hurt much, she didn't have that much power, and it was just more of the shock of impact, in fact that stinging was already starting to fade.  
Wow…she was weak.

"Actually I think she just did." Kagura said in one of those sleazy, I'm better then you, tones.

"Little wind bitch you stay out of this," of course again Sango had my back.

My gaze never faulted from Kikyo, debating the situation. Normally I didn't let the crowd get this big, just said some insults let her fluster about like a chicken without a head and walk away. But this time she slapped me and if I walked away I would give her the satisfaction of thinking she won...fuck what do I do?  
I figure I back off slowly, play indifference. But if she charged on … well maybe a few punches to the face will actually make her look better.

"You know what I don't have time to play Barbie vs. Ken so run along and go do your nails or something."

"Oh so you admit that you're a cross dresser when no one is looking."

I could hear are cowed going 'ooh'.

"Oh baby…you weren't saying that last night"  
Her face was a mixture of annoyance and loss; unable to come up with a response to me I shrugged my shoulder and started walking away.  
"Besides who said I was Ken?"

The crowd parted for me to pass through, some people giving me high-fives and pats on the shoulders as I passed them. I could just barely make out that Kikyo-ho was behind me. She grabbed my shoulder and turned me toward her other hand was drawn back ready for the punch however I caught her wrist before she could even get close to my face.

I shoved her away from me before I gripped her arm hard enough to leave a bruise. "Basic bitch."

"INUYASHA" she cried, holding her 'injured' wrist.

He was there before I could even say French toast.

"What's wrong my princess?" He asked her.

Oh gag me with a spoon.

She pointed a finger at me and started sniffing as if about to cry. He came up to me then.

"You've got some nerve to hurt her."

"Oh she'll be fine. She's just being a little baby but look at you, guess I was wrong she's not the bitch you are."

The aura pulsing off of him was radiating malice; I knew better then to piss off a demon even if Inuyasha was only half.

"But I guess it doesn't matter to you since you're only concerned with the way you look and the accessories you have, like that little slut over there. Who mind you probably isn't even worth the blow job."  
Kikyo huffed and stomped her foot.  
"Inuyasha do something!"

I started walking away.

"You know girl you should learn to hold your tongue." Great…Sesshomaru decided to step in.

"Oh so scary coming from you your royal ice prickness but if you'll excuse me all I want to go to Algebra. Now if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave now, if you do mind…well that sounds like a personal problem."

With that I walked away and this time no one stopped me.

As I passed the parking lot the bell rang and all the students that were still waiting around for a fight scattered like cockroaches in the light hurrying inside the building fearing getting a tardy. And seeing as how the universe hated me I forgot to ask Sango about my math problem. Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid Kikyo.  
Yes I know I started the fight, I have no reason to be upset but damn if they weren't so stupid I wouldn't be so upset.

Whatever, guess I'll just have to make do without.  
Time to start the day.

**AN: Okay I got A LOT of new people joining into my story, yeah for me ****J I'm so glad that you like the story so far and I hope that I don't disappoint you all like last time. Reviews as always are nice especially if you've been with my story since the beginning anything you have to say about the revised first two chapters would be great!**

**Stick around  
Love, Molly Who**


	3. Strange eyed girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha if I did I would not be writing this

**Sesshomaru POV:**

The crowd started leaving and I debated on if I wanted to go through the school day or not. After all I had a new car and a tank full of gas waiting to be used. Inuyasha was too busy in the limelight to notice that not only did his girlfriend arrive at school but by the sound of it blew out her speakers to her gaudy pink convertible.

There was another crowd forming not far away, just a couple parking spots down from ours actually. I looked down at my Rolex watch and noticed that it was nowhere near the time that the crowed usually leaves. Something was up and I, naturally curious, wanted to find out what was happening and with whom. I hardly had to strain my ears to hear when right away I heard a cry.

"INUYASHA!"

Well that explained part of the whom. Inuyasha speed off at hearing his "love" call his name. I just call her "Pathetic".  
There were a lot of things that I didn't like about the human, besides her appearance her personality didn't make her any better. More than once I've had her trying to receive my affections even after staying the night with the half-bred. I may not favor Inuyasha but that didn't mean that I don't think that he deserves better.

Finally the crowd disappeared altogether, attracted instead at what was going on. I decided that hopping onto that bandwagon wasn't a complete waste of my time.  
As I came toward the circle lower demons and the like were parting away from me. Power and fear had its moments, and soon I was next to Inuyasha watching the situation. Apparently there was some sort of confrontation between "Pathetic" and some other girl.

"…You're only concerned with the way you look and the accessories you have, like that little slut over there. Who mind you probably isn't even worth the blow job." The other girl pointed to "Pathetic" I wanted so badly to laugh which was strange because normally I thought everyone here were peasants. This girl however was very interesting.

"Pathetic" was greatly upset, stomping her foot like a child  
"Inuyasha do something!" Inuyasha however seemed to be too angry to form sentences. I figure I say something before he annoyed me to no end about how I apparently was 'good for nothing' and never did anything, when really a lot of that was a reflection of him.

"You know girl you should learn to hold your tongue."

I swear I could hear her snort "Oh so scary coming from you your royal ice prickness but if you'll excuse me all I want to go to Algebra. Now if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave now, if you do mind…well that sounds like a personal problem."

And then she walked off.  
As if everything that had just happened didn't even matter. And she talked back to me, what was that even about? I had never met anyone that would even dare speak back to me, except maybe Inuyasha but he was too stupid to fear me.  
Who was this girl?

Pathetic was sobbing; her nickname I gave her suited her very well. Inuyasha was still seething at the verbal lashing he had received. The bell rang and everyone that was still hanging around outside rushed indoors, "Pathetic" left and together Inuyasha and I walked toward the school. He kept grumbling here and there I respond with a grunt every so often to show that I was listening but I really wasn't. I couldn't help but replay images of that girl as she talked back to me I noticed that her eyes were a strange shade of purple, which only intrigued me more. She was going to drive me insane if I didn't so something about her soon, I might even ripe out my eyes.

Inuyasha left and I stepped into my first period class. "Jaken" the little imp stepped forward and bowed his small head. "Yes my lord?"

"I need you to find out information."

"Yes my lord"

"The girl who was auguring with Inuyasha this morning."

"Kagome Higurashi sir?"

I walked away without giving him a definite answer, and he scurried off to do whatever.

Kagome.  
What a pretty name.

**AN: Woo three down!  
Please please review I would love to know what you think of the story.**

**Stick around.  
Love, Molly Who**


	4. Detention and a new friendship

**AN: Okay I know the last chapter was short...really short even after the revision (it's only 771 words) so to make it up it you I'm gonna make this chapter as long as possible if it's not long enough for you tell me in your reviews and I'll do the next chapter longer. Thanks and review.**

Ugh honestly I hated all of my stupid teachers well except my theater teacher she was really cool. I was so happy that it was already the end of the day. First my Algebra teacher said that I have detention for the next two days because I didn't finish that one stupid problem, although I think it was more of the fact that she's Kikyo-ho's aunt then it was my unfinished homework, my English teacher gives us a 2,000 word essay on why Benjamin Franklin tried the whole key on a kite thing due tomorrow and I mean come on that something that we should do in History NOT English. And History don't even get me started.

I stood in the hallway, waiting for more people to clear out before I headed down to room 123 to start detention, although I wasn't in any hurry really. Deciding though that it was better to get a move on than risk another day of detention I headed down to room 123. Ugh I wish that I could go home, I just wanted to sleep this horrible day away. I heard someone calling my name and turning I saw Sango coming down the hallway, homework books in hand.

"Hey where are you going the parking lot is in the opposite direction if you forgot again."

"Oh come on Sango that was one time plus I have detention, got on my ass about being lazy and that if I had paid attention in class I would have know the answer and blah blah blah."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't say 'blah blah blah' to you." Sango smirked at me "And anyway you could have just asked me the answer was 20.09=x^2=2x" She said pulling out her graded A+ homework as to rub it in my face.

I almost mentally slapped myself. Of course we had been studying stuff like that for the past 2 days. How could I have forgotten that so quickly. Curse you Brain ninjas.

Sango laughed at me she left shortly after. I walked down to the basement where room 123 was, I was trying to stay positive, and maybe I could finish all my homework while still at school so I could just be a bum at home. Yeah!  
That sounded like a great….  
Any positive feeling I was having was now gone. Sitting in the far back of the classroom was Inuyasha with Kikyo-ho slimy tongue shoved down his throat. Seriously how is he even breathing?

They didn't have seemed to notice my entry so I silently took a seat farthest from them as possible.  
I started to hear Kikyo moaning and when I turned to look I saw Inuyasha head in the valley of her breast.  
Kami, they were at school, couldn't they just wait. Damn.  
I popped in my iPod earphones and turned on **A Skylit Drive** Drown The City, in order to drown them out.

I took out my binder and my history textbook and slammed it on my desk. I saw the startled movements from the side of my eyes and couldn't help but laugh mentality, next thing I knew Kikyo-ho was leaving but not before she decided to knock my books onto the floor.  
"Bitch." She whispered.  
I tripped her and she fell on her ass. She then stormed off in a huff.

Well I might be stuck with Inuyasha but at least Kikyo was gone.  
And again because the universe hates me Inuyasha decided to up and move into the desk next to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked because he was just staring at me.

He just kept staring at me. I put my pencil down, and I stared right back at him.

He opened his mouth and then closed it right back up. I finally picked my pencil back up and started working again.

He tapped me on the shoulder and I impatiently pulled out my headphone to listen to whatever it is that he needed from me.

"Hi."  
Was he freaking serious?!

"What the fuck? I'm sorry can you repeat that I'm not sure my human ears are working."

"Hi. I'm Inuyasha."  
"Yeah, yeah I know who you are. We've gone to school together for like forever."  
"Oy! I was just trying to make nice."

"You're talking to me why? I as recall we were just fighting this morning and I do believe that has been the only time we have ever said a word to each other."

"That's not true I asked you for a pencil once."

Oh yeah he had, I think in English but oh well.

"That hardly counts baka."

"What the hell are you even doing?"  
"It's called homework duh. You see you get a pen and this, this paper right here they give to you, and you take this really big book and you look for the answers to write with your pen to put on the magical paper.

He shuffled threw his backpack and pulled out a spiral overflowing with papers.  
"I'm failing." He said.

"Sounds like a personal…" I let my sentence hang when I turned to see that his ears were pressed flat on his head. "What's all that?" I asked instead.  
"All my homework since the beginning of the year, my teachers are too scared to fail me so they've all said that if I turn in all my missing assignments that they'll pass me, but all the stuff we're learning now I don't get…"

I have no idea why he decided to express all of this to me, but maybe it was the fact that his ears were still pressed firmly to his head that pulled on my heartstrings just a bit.

"Let me see the journal. Is this all of the assignments that you need?" He nodded his head.

I took the journal and pulled out all the assignments before sorting them into the different subjects, and then organizing them by the order that they were learned in, and then putting the subjects in different parts of the journal in order of what I thought would be the hardest to finish to the easiest.

"I have notes still on all of the stuff that you need, I'll bring them tomorrow." I handed the journal back to him. "Do you feel like ditching the rest of detention?"  
Without waiting for his reply I gathered all my homework and walked out of the classroom, I figured we wouldn't get into too much trouble since the teacher didn't even show up we had no one to tell us that we couldn't leave.

As we exited the building I took notice at how late it had actually gotten, I mean it was nowhere near the time we were supposed to get out of detention but it was more of the fact that I didn't even call my mom. Crap, she was probably ready to call the police. I pulled out my phone and sure enough the battery was dead.

"Ummm… Inuyasha?"  
He turned around, "Since I'm helping you with your homework, will you help me stop world war three?" He looked at me as if I had just grown a third head he looked unsure but nodded his head regardless.  
"Can I borrow your phone to call my mom?" He laughed at my comparison to world war three to my mother but handed me his phone none of the less.

My mom answered on the third ring. "Kagome?!"

"Mom?" "Oh my gosh Kagome where have you been it's almost six and I was starting to get nervous I didn't know where you where or when you were going to get home..."

I stayed silent when my mom was on a rant like this I knew better than to interrupt her cause then she would start a whole new rant completely off subject.

When she was finally done I finally spoke " I'm sorry mom I got into it, kind of with my Algebra teacher, Ms. Kuran and so she gave me detention today and tomorrow."

My mother said that she understood but to tell me sooner before she was to have a heart attack.. I told her that I would be home soon and she told me that dinner would be ready by the time I got home and finally we got off the phone.

I gave Inuyasha his phone back saying thank you close to a million of times and he just laughed at me while he dialed a number into his phone and put it to his ear. When whoever was on the other line picked up he told them that he would be home soon and then hung up. My call must have taken about fifteen minutes and his took less than fifteen seconds.

We talked a little more cracking jokes and talking about teachers, somewhere during all that talking we ended up by his shiny new red Maybach. I left whatever sentence hang when I heard **My Chemical Romance, I'm Not Okay (I Promise)**.

"Can I drive your car?" He pondered that for a minute and then lowered the keys into my hand.  
"Fine, but you can't wreck it, and you have to sing along to the song."  
I squealed like a three-year old and got into the driver's seat pulling the seat belt anticipating Inuyasha I started singing along with the words and he joined in. I didn't go far I just stayed in the parking lot but man did this car run smoother then silk, I was sad at the quick departure of me in the driver seat.

We said goodbye we made plans to eat lunch together the next day, surprise surprise we both had the same lunch. I got into my bug and couldn't help but miss the soft purr of the Maybach and didn't for once pay attention to the song that was playing. I was too busy wondering how the hell I just became friends with Inuyasha Tashio.

**AN: If any of you are wondering the problem that Kagome was stuck on was InX+IN(x+2)=3  
****Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
****It's easy just tell me what you think, what you like or don't like, what you want to happen and such**

**Stick around.  
Love, Molly Who**


	5. Interuption at lunch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha if I did I would not be writing this disclaimer.

**AN: Last chapter I know that it sort of seemed like and InuKag story, and it may seem like that for a while, but just bear with me for a while.**

I didn't know that I had lunch with the Tashio boys, I always ate in the schools art gallery, it was peaceful there, hardly anyone came there during lunch, to busy socializing and gossiping about what Brittany did in public.  
I didn't take art but something about the smell of paint and the splash of colours on the white walls made me feel good.

Today though I was going out of my comfort zone and entering the cafeteria for the first time since my freshman year when we were forced to eat there. I don't know what I was expecting but compared to the last time I remembered, it was so loud and full of people. People, everywhere, against the wall, most at tables, others sitting on the tables. Were there really this many people at this school?

I had my box lunch in hand and started to look around for Inuyasha, finally I caught a glimpse of his white hair and headed over to his table. A lot of people said hi to me, stopping me to make small talk, at least I knew that if I ever had to eat lunch in the cafeteria I wouldn't be alone.

I was surprised to see Sango and Miroku at the table but then again they were equally surprised to see me there too.  
This was bound to be interesting.

"Hello beautiful Kagome, what brings you to our humble table?"  
"Humble?" I scoffed. "Who here is humble?" He smiled at me. Sango moved to make room from me and I sat directly across Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was next to him, Miroku and Sango across from him.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Sango.  
"Well Inuyasha and Miroku have been friends since forever and I'm here to keep Miroku out of trouble." I laughed at started to nimble at my lunch.

Sesshomaru had a bunch of papers spread out before them but after a quick look up to see me he gathered all papers and put them inside a folder, Sango and Miroku were having a heated discussion on how Sango wouldn't bear his children and Inuyasha was finishing off his lunch.  
I pulled out a binder from the inside of my bag and handed it to Inuyasha, "Here are all the notes you need if you need any help feel free to call me but I think it should be easy enough to follow."

"Thanks Kagome, I don't know what I would do without you." He got up to hug me and placed a kiss on my check. I didn't think much of it but I did see Sesshomaru look coldly at his brother before he took an indifferent bite out of his apple.

"So Kagome," Sango turned her attention to me. "What brought you out of the art gallery?"  
"Oh…you know, I wanted to see how the world has evolved since I put that enhancement to stop all stupidity in the water, but by the looks of it, it did the opposite effect, I mean just look at Inuyasha."  
"Hey!" He then threw a potato tot at me and I caught at least one in my mouth.  
"Don't waste the tots man, you gotta respect them man." I said in my best hippy voice.

Everybody at the table laughed, except Sesshomaru who smiled slightly.  
"So Mr. High and Mighty does show emotion, take pictures guys this is truly a moment in history."  
Inuyasha took out his phone in mock humour to take a picture but Sesshomaru took it out of his hands, "Take a picture and I will mass duplicate this picture of you with the fried chicken bucket on your head, and then proceed to find embarrassing photos of all of you to duplicate at well." Inuyasha paled slightly but didn't put up a fight.

The rest of us were shocked silent at Sesshomaru, I cleared my throat, "Well, this awkward moment of silence is brought to you by Dove Soap." That broke everyone's awkwardness and conversations went back to normal, lunch was actually fun I wouldn't mind sitting with this estranged group more often.

Then….  
The easiness of the atmosphere was broken by a high pitched yell of Inuyasha name.

We, except Sesshomaru, all turned to the epicenter of the yell was called at and we see Kikyo pushing people out of her way in order to get to the table, beside me Sango groaned.  
"What is she doing here?" beside her Miroku shrugged his shoulders. I guess that means that Kikyo's appearance wasn't a normal thing. When she finally got to the table we saw that her arms were practically covered in shopping bags which she proceeded to put on top of the table not seeming to care that there were other people present. The only thing I could save was my sandwich the rest was buried underneath Valentino bags.

"Oh my goodness, baby!" She went to kiss Inuyasha who seemed less enthused as last time to kiss her, not that she noticed. " You are not going to believe what they had at Barney's! It was this uber chick little pink dress with… and I couldn't just buy the dress without accessories…and then at Tiffany's the had the new collection…..but besides that I also bought….and then I found a matching headband to go with the shoes!...and…."

She was talking so fast that I only caught every other sentence but Inuyasha just looked at her with a forced smile and nodded his head every once in a while, although I don't think she was paying much attention to him. I went to go talk to Sango but found that she, Miroku and Sesshomaru had all left in the few minutes that Kikyo had gotten there. I was going to wait till Kikyo had left so Inuyasha had someone to talk to but at the speed she was talking I figured it was going to be a while before she stopped to take a breath.

"I'm gonna go." I mouthed to Inuyasha. He mouthed back a frantic no, Kikyo then seemed to realize that I was there at the table as well.

"What the hell is she doing here, Inuyasha?"  
"Does it bother you bitch that I eat lunch with your boyfriend?" I blinked my eyes innocently at her. She gave me what was to be assumed a murderous glare but if hardly fazed me.  
"A'ight, well it seems your busy now so I'll see you tomorrow." I got up, sandwich in hand and hugged Inuyasha long and tightly before I waved goodbye to Kikyo-ho.

"That's it, I'm changing my lunch periods to eat with you. What were you thinking eating with that bitch I mean…."

Inuyasha inaudible groaned as Kikyo-ho went on a tangent, before going back to her fully detailed story about how her shopping trip went. Poor Inuyasha, he was probably slowly going insane.

**AN: If you had a chance to read the original chapter you'll notice that I took out everyone's POV I just felt that it wasn't needed anymore and they were all so short, but I did try to condense it all into one POV, so everything that was said is still pretty much the same. Review please, let me know what you think, especially if you read the original chapter and then read this new one it would mean a lot to know how you feel.**

**Stick around.  
Love, Molly Who**


	6. Traped and a phone call

**Disclaimer: **Again as always I don't own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha related characters if I did I would proudly say it and not write a damn disclaimer.

**AN: So I think out of all of the chapters that I've redone this is one of the ones that I've changed the most, hope you like it ****J**

After I left I thought to how it was strange that I was yelling at him one moment but I was eating lunch with him the next, it was like the plot to a movie or worse somebodies fanfiction. I had already finished my sandwich on the way to the gallery and was now just sitting on a red plush couch in front of one of my favorite artist. I didn't know the person but if I was to ever find out I think I would marry them. Their artwork stood out to me on so many different levels, it brought up memories of my childhood or even brought moods forth that I wasn't even feeling that day. When art can do that to you, you know that it's good. This person was going places.

"Are you going to stand there all day until I choose to notice you?" I asked the demon who had been lurking around the gallery, but mostly around me.

"Are you noticing me now?" The demon asked.  
"What are you here?" I asked.  
"Well, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking around this school alone looking so delicious." Crap he was one of those people…demons, whatever. I turned slightly and from behind the couch I could see that it was the schools wanna be bass ass, Joseph. He was always getting in some sort of trouble, seeking attention that no one was giving. Quite sad, if you ask me. He had the potential to be cute, but the baggy pants and wife beater kind of threw it off. Still, what the hell was this guy thinking, using oily charm like I was some cheap whore. I choose to turn back around to admire the painting, hopefully I could just ignore him till he went away.  
I wasn't lucky.

Joseph came to sit next to me on the couch, putting an arm around me, pulling me closer to him.  
"You have less than five seconds to remove your hands from my person." He decided instead to rub the top part of my leg where my shorts stop.  
"Temper, temper. Don't worry by the time I'm through with you, you'll be doing my every command, besides I'm sure a bitch like you likes to be slapped around."

I got myself up from the couch only to have him pull me back down, only this time I was sitting on his lap. "There you go, that's a good girl, you know you want me the way you're dressed is only asking for it." Okay hold up, what? I took a second to look down at what I was wearing, high wasted dark washed cut off shorts, with a white tank top shirt tucked in and ankle lace up black boots…how the hell was I asking for it.

Whatever, I thought, and punched him in the face. He let go of me in surprise and I took the opportunity to get up, "Bitch do you think that was funny?" I should have just walked away, let him nurture his wounded ego, but I just couldn't do that. "Actually, I found it pretty fucking hilarious." I said holding my ground.

He rushed at me making me run my back onto the painting that I was admiring, I was nowhere near the door and I could tell that he was getting pissed off. He put his hand around my neck trapping me and started to squeeze, he then grabbed me by the neck pulled my forward and slammed me against the painting. Hell to the fuck that hurt. I would not give him the satisfaction of letting him win. He leaned his face in and licked from my chin to the temple. "Oh little girl, you taste divine." I was seriously grossed out now, but I forced myself to calm down because as soon as that happened I knew I would be able to tap into my Miko powers.  
I took as deep of a breath as I could with his hand around my neck, and saw the sick smile he gave me as I struggled, I put my hand to his chest and his smile grew wide.

"Now, now baby, it's too late for that, you made daddy mad so I'm going to have to punish you to teach you a lesson."  
It was my turn to smirk now, "You forget, this is an elite school for demons and those who have spiritual powers." His smirk fell as he thought it over, before the fear could fully show in his eyes I hit him with a ball of energy big enough to send him flying, he screamed as his skin started to burn as the purification worked on him. Before he had time to heal I ran out of the gallery into the hallway, I figure if I made it to the cafeteria Inuyasha or someone would help me. Normally I would have been able to handle him on my own but when he shoved me against the wall I hit my head pretty hard and I was already starting to feel dizzy.

I heard a roar come from the gallery, shit. With the way that my head was hurting I didn't know if I could keep using my Miko energy, I tried running but I kept stumbling which couldn't be good. The next thing I knew he was right in front of me, eyes bleeding red. I turned around and tried running in the opposite direction but again it took no effort from him to end up in front of me again. He grabbed me by my neck again and lifted me off the floor before tossing me across the hall like if I was a ragdoll. He speed over to me and picked me up off the floor, I vaguely saw him pull his arm to hit me but the impact never came. I don't even think I was standing.

I tried to focus on what was happening but all I could tell was that I was being carried and Joseph was on the floor, not moving, I looked up to see who was carrying me but it hurt too much to move my head, and instead I welcomed the darkness that came to take me.

-About two hours later-

I knew I was awake but there was no way I wanted to open my eyes, my head hurt like a little bitch. After several more moments I finally mustered up the courage to open up my eyes. Blinking in my surroundings I took notice the room that I was in. It was plainly decorated in white with gold accents, it was clean but not stuffy, and the bed that I was laying in was simply heaven, better than any five star hotel.  
Wait….where the hell was I?  
I shot up and immediately regretted it, nothing but pain surrounded me. I was so sore. I tried getting up but felt the pain even more, I lied back down and the pain resided some. I heard the door opened and tried to move my head but that just made the room spin.

"You need to rest more, you're not fully healed."

I knew that monotone voice!  
Sesshomaru came to sit on the edge of the bed. "Um… what time is it do you know?" I asked him.  
"It' before three, the school knows you're here." I didn't know how to respond to that, I could just stay here and not be in pain, or I could get my ass up and drive home. I looked around the room as if it had the answers to what I should do and started to realize that the room reflected Sesshomaru.

"You're room is nice. I'm digging the simple thing." Why the hell would I say that?  
"This isn't my room, though yes, it is nice."  
"Oh…umm…okay then." What was I supposed to say now.

"Are you hungry?"  
"Uhh…no I had just finished my sandwich before everything happened." He nodded.  
"Hey, Sesshomaru…I should probably go home…."  
"No." He interrupted before I could even properly finish my sentence. "Why the hell not? I'm fine." I stood up and immediately almost fell over. "That wasn't anything just getting my used to my sea legs." Instead of answering he picked me up and gently laid me back in bed. His face was really close to mine and before I could really question what was going on my phone started playing **The Best Day by Taylor Swift**, which was my mom's ringtone.

"Did you call my mom to tell her what happened?" I asked Sesshomaru who was back at the edge of the bed. He shook his head and I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.  
"Kagome! I need you to come home right now, I'll write you a note or whatever you need so that way you don't get in trouble at school but I really need you home." She sounded as if something bad had happened and I worried that something had happened to my grandfather.  
"Why do you need me home? Is grandpa okay?" I was a little bit frightened by how my mom was acting.  
"Just come home, now."

After that she hung up. My mom NEVER hung up like that, she always ended the phone call with an 'I love you', something was going on I had to leave now. I got up only to fall back on the bed.  
"You need rest." Sesshomaru said.  
"I can't my mom need me home now, I'm worried." Sesshomaru seem to think it over. "You are in no condition to drive, I shall take you." I didn't feel like arguing so I just followed slowly behind Sesshomaru. The worry was doing nothing to help the pain in my head, I couldn't even enjoy the smooth ride of his Maybach.

When we got to my house I noticed the car in the driveway that I didn't recognize. I walked as fast as I could to unlocking the door with my keys, my mom came to great me shocked at probably the appearance of my face, but I didn't give her any time to comment. "Mom what's wrong?" I asked once more.

"Hi princess." A man said coming from behind my mom.

"Dad?" I asked, and having not been for Sesshomaru I would have ended up on the floor again.

**AN: Ha cliff hanger, unless you've been reading the story and the updates then you knew this was going to happen. Woo two chapters updated in one day, go molly *does happy dance* Anyway review as always, make this one of your favorite stories and possibly me as one of your favorite authors.**

**Stick around.  
Love, Molly Who**


	7. Meeting

AN: Okay sorry that I haven't really updated, one; I had writers block and I really don't think that this chapter is good but

**AN: Okay sorry that I haven't really updated, one; I had writers block and I really don't think that this chapter is good but whatever, two; they broke into our house and took my computer and I'm using a school computer at my mom's school so I won't get to update a lot oh and for those of you who like twilight, one; I'm writing a fanfic for it and two; the fourth book comes out November 4****th****!!**

I fell lightly onto Sesshomaru; he picked me up with out anyone noticing. I quickly shook that off. Okay so yeah, my dad I could handle this…right? I walked over to my mom gave her a hug and kiss then slowly went over to me dad and gave her an awkward one arm hug. I looked over to my mom again, and I noticed that it looked like she had been crying. I started wondering what was really going on.

"Mom?" I was going too continued with 'what's going on' but yet I ended saying "This is my friend Sesshomaru." I saw my dad switch feet out of the corner of my eye. "Dad, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, this is my… dad" My dad gave a small nod while Sesshomaru, however stayed silent. The silence was broken when we all heard the slight clearing of the throat. It just happened to be the lady with the blond hair.

"Who's she?" I asked though the question was directed only to my dad. I was kinda mad at the fact that this woman, whoever she is, interrupted our conversation if you could even call it that.

"Well since we are doing introductions, Kagome, Lucy, Lucy, Kagome."

My dad said nervously. "Okay but _who_ is she?" I asked again. My dad had a look on his face like he hoped that I wouldn't ask this question. "Well you see she…um well…" My dad started saying, but I didn't have time for half started sentences I wanted to know what was going on.

"Dad," I said trying to keep my voice at a steady level, "Who is she?"

I took pauses between my words.

"She is my wife and your step-mom." He said it really fast to where it sounded more like' _sheismywifeandyourstep-mom._'

It took a while for me to translate what he said then it took me a little while longer to take it all in, when I did though it was not pretty.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. I saw Sesshomaru wince at the sound of my screaming. I turned to him "sorry." I whispered before I turned back to my dad. "Now Kagome, I want you to listen because I'm married now, you can come and live with me because we can live a better life then the one you are living now." My dad said, "I don't want to, I'm perfectly happy here and what better life can I get we have a nice three story house I have a sliver viper grandpa helps mom and mom works as a nurse and even at that she only works twice a week."

As I said that I moved closer to my mom.

"Well, um you really don't have a choice." I was trying really hard to suppress my anger; I wanted so badly to hit him though. My mom put her hand on my shoulder, and I know knew why my mom had been crying. My dad wanted to take me away.

"You have to go Kagome just right now, till we at least get a good lawyer." I still wanted to hit him so that is what I did. I walked up to my dad and gave him a small smile much like if I was about to give him a hug, he smiled back and bingo I slapped him across the face. So hard to where even my hand was stinging.

I turned around and grabbed Sesshomaru hand and walked out of the room, went upstairs and slammed my door. When I finally closed the door I leaned up against my door and started blinking back tears, fighting really hard to do what I had not done for 13 years.

Sesshomaru pulled me into a hug, it felt warm and nice. A place where I felt really safe to be; and that nothing bad were going on right now. He pulled away and I wiped my slightly wet cheeks. Then I pulled completely away from him and started moving away looking for clothes for me, when I was to stay at my dad's house.

"When was the last time that you spoke to your dad?" Sesshomaru asked. I had to think about it for a while. "When I was 7 or 8 maybe younger, I don't know. Why?" I asked as the curiosity filled me.

"Because it doesn't seem right for your dad just to come out of no where and just take you away from your mom like that." Wow that was probably the longest time that I had ever heard Sesshomaru talk. Also on top of that he actually sounded like he cared.

"Don't stay like this to long." I had barley heard this but when I did, I really didn't understand it, so then I gave him one of those 'What are you talking about' faces. He sighed, "I like the fiery girl that I met the other day." I smiled at him, maybe, just maybe he actually did care…wait no, that can't be right after all this _was_ Sesshomaru that we were talking about.

"The girl you met the other day is taking a short temporary break it seems that this would be her lunch hour." Humor danced in his eyes but only for a faint moment as I started getting my 'fire' back. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm so sure, I could be deodorant." He looked a little confused. "Deodorant?" He asked. He asked clearly wanting to know what I was talking about. "Yeah cause deodorant is so sure that it will stop the body odor on you, duh" I answers smiling at him.

I was almost done packing, when my mom came into threw the door. She was holding a box that went up to about her hip. "Kagome, I was going to give this to you for your birthday on Tuesday, but your dad was telling me about how they were re-doing the backyard and thought that I should give it to you now." She said holding out the box to me. The box was beautifully wrapped; it had black paper on the outside and white ribbon and bow. I took the package it was light yet heavy somehow. I ripped off the paper and a box appeared, should of seen that one coming, I opened it slightly before I flung it opened it up and saw a brand new deck for my skate board. I looked over to my old one that was leaning against my wall and it seemed as if one more grind and the board would surly snap into two.

I then examined the new deck. My mom or someone had already put the grip on the deck. The bottom of the beck had a plain black background with neon colored skulls and in white, in gothic looking letter said the words 'Punk Princess.' I put the new deck on the bed and ran over to my mom and gave her one of those tight bear hugs. "Thanks mom, I'll be sure to totally trash his house and make him pay for the years he missed." I said with a huge smile on my face that made you think that I was innocent. "You better," she said laughing, while leaving my room.

With me getting the new board, I went over to my closet and pulled out three pairs of regular boot cut jeans, three shirts, two jackets also one pair of skater _Vans_, and stuffed it all into my bag. Sesshomaru looked at me, "What?!" I asked him. "You don't look like the type of person that would skate." He said simply. "Yeah most people don't but then I do okay." I said while walking to my closet. I picked out a pair of grey skinny jeans that had black lines and small holes on the knee a black shirt that had stars on it and black and my checkered _Vans_. I changed into the outfit quickly, and pulled a white sweater off the hooks in the closet. As I walked out of the closet I quickly changed the wheels from my old deck to my new one, then picked up the house phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru said making me jump. I had forgotten that this major hot demon lord was in my room… wait did I just think that? Scary.

"If you be quiet you'll find out." I said to him while the other side of the phone rang. "Hello?" the person said answering. "Mom?" I asked even though I knew it was going to be her answering the phone. "Kag…" I cut her off. "Shh, I don't want dad to think that something is going on." She started whispering. "Oh okay."

"listen mom I want to break in the new deck so I'm gonna go try to go somewhere I don't know yet but yeah I'm going out my window so keep dad and what-ever-her-face away from the backyard windows." I told her very slowly. "Okay sweetie I love you be safe." Then we hung up.

Sesshomaru started at me "Where do you plan on going?" he asked me. "I don't know yet the skate park is probably closed, maybe go do some tricks by the park before someone tells me something." I replied. There was a moment of silence before Sesshomaru spoke. "I know somewhere" he said as if it wasn't really that important, well it wasn't but to me it was. "Really, and it's not closed or anything?" I asked cause I knew all the skate parks and there wasn't one that I knew that didn't close after 5. "Let's just say that I know a guy." He stated while walking to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked him

"I thought we where leaving." He questioned. "We are but my dad is still down there and I'm trying to escape from him." I said walking to my closet again. "Then how do you suppose we get down?" He asked curiosity filling his voice. "Hold on." I said running toward my window balcony and jumping off. It might have been my human ears but I thought that before I jumped off that I heard him gasp. Yeah it must have been my human ears. I landed with a soft thud in the grass. I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking over the balcony. "Sorry," I yelled up to him, "I'm not dead yet." He climbed up to the railing and jump, he landed even more softly then I did. And I had to get a running start to get a running start! Stupid demons, we started walking to the front of the house when I called my mom this time. "Hello?" she asked. "Mom I left threw my window but we need to get to Sesshomaru car so now you need you to keep 'them' away from the front window." I told her still walking toward the front. "Okay my love be safe and I want you home no later midnight and if you're going to be past that call me." She said. "Okay mom bye I love you." "Love you to sweetie."

We finally got into Sesshomaru car, which today was a nice 911 turbo Porsche, and drove off. "So, were we going?" I asked him when we got out of the neighborhood that I lived in. "It's a surprise." He said. I changed the station every once in a while till I finally got feed up with it and plug in my iPod and changed it between **Escape the Fate cd** and the **Sweeney Todd soundtrack.**

I was getting really tried of sitting in the car. "Are we there yet?" I asked sounding like a little 5 year old child. We past a sign saying that we were leaving the city limits, "Is this where you kill me?" he laughed, He actually laughed. "Relax I won't do anything we are going someplace where you can skate." "Okay." I said still a little worried as I saw a sign saying that we were now outside city limits.


	8. The Place

Okay again sorry but I've yet to get a new computer so bear with me

**Okay again sorry but I've yet to get a new computer so bear with me. Also I don't know the names of Kagome's parents so again bear with me. If you know them tell them to me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"Sesshomaru?" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time. "No." was all he said, and I said nothing after. I looked at the green numbers of the clock that was on the dashboard. It had only been an hour but to me it seemed like it had been an eternity. It was then that he drove onto a dirt road with a high security fence, and a sign that said it was private property. Sesshomaru got out of the car and walked up to the fence, a keypad came out and he punched a bunch a numbers then a microphone came out of that. "Sesshomaru Tashio."

A loud buzzing went off and the fence opened up. Sesshomaru then got back into the car and continued driving sown the dirt road. With the voice command security, I wondered what exactly this place was. My question was soon answered as he kept driving. In front of me was probably one of the biggest skate parks that I had ever seen!

My eyes shown with excitement as I couldn't wait to get out of the car, and as soon as it stopped I was out.

It was even more amazing up close! There were rails and ramps, in every size you could imagine. Not to mention unfinished pools and obstacles courses of every sort. I was snapped out of my amazement when I heard a door slam. I turned to see that Sesshomaru had closed the trunk of his car. In his hands he held a board that was sliver on top and white on the bottom, I then realized that it was his board. I had to fight the urge to stare at him dumbfounded.

"Stop looking, I know that I am good looking but there is no need to stare." I rolled my eyes, I looked around once more not really knowing where to begin, but it seems that Sesshomaru did. "Off the ramp onto the rail, into the pool, 360 out of that and free style onto that ramp and free style off of it and make your way back here." He said pointing to everything as he said it.

"I'm down but can you handle it?" I asked him. Sesshomaru smirked and I took that as a yes. "Age before Beauty." I said side stepping out of his way. He looked at me but didn't move.

"It's just a figure of speech, but true in one way you are older then me you're a senior I'm a junior. Duh." I said afterward when he still didn't make any motion to leave. Afterward though I got a short nod before he went down the ramp.

**With Kagome's Mom, Dad**and step-mom (ha she unimportant.)

"What do you mean that I have no say?! I gave birth to her! You left! Now after 10 years you just want to waltz right in here and expect her to welcome you with open arms?!" At that she took a breath, before she again started her rant. "And what's worse is that you bring her!!" she pointed to Lisa who at the time was finding that the couch was looking very interesting.

"The paper's say that I can have Kagome." He said trying to make her understand.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I left, but we were 25, you were pregnant again and Kagome was already 7. I couldn't take it." He said somewhat softer that time.

"And what makes you think that you can take care of her now?" she asked trying to keep her voice at a steady level. "You don't even know anything about her." She paused for a moment.

"You left," He looked up to her. "You left, I… I had two kids, about three jobs, and I had to take care of my father." She was fighting back her tears. "Yet, I stayed, sure there where days were I wanted to give up, but I love these kids." She smiled, "When Kagome was 10 she urges me to go back to school, and she told me not to worry that she would take care of her brother." Her eyes then betrayed her of her tears. "Now, I have a wonderful job and we have a nice life so leave."

He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said already heading up the stairs. He started looking threw the doors on the second floor and found that none of them were Kagome's. "You won't be able to find her here." He turned around to look at her. "Where is her room?" He asked her. "It's in the attic." She said. He went up another flight of stairs and found an open room that had so many windows; all around there were canvass and paint, books all over the floor and cameras of every sort so they could get every type of picture. "In the next room." She said. This room was completely different from the first. Instead of being bright it was painted a dark purple, in the corner of the room held a king sized four post bed that had black covers on it, again there were books and CD's all over the floor. On the opposite side of the bed was a 36' plasma TV. Also there was a six change CD player that was built into the wall, the speakers lay next to her bed.

This was not what he had expected. It was true what she had said, he was expecting her to welcome him with open arms, be happy that he remarried and them live together happily. As for her he expected someone well…girly. He wanted her to wear pink and have sleepovers with girls who giggled too much. He wanted to spoil her and have her go shopping with Lisa so they can gossip about what Brittany Spears did in public.

But all this time while he was thinking that he was also thinking… 'Where is she?'

"Well because she seems not to be here…leave."

"What do you mean not here?"

"She went out."

"Where did she go?"

"Out, were you not just listing?"

"Why?"

"Do you thing that it is really that hard? To get away from you. Like I said she's not going to welcome you back that quickly."

He looked at her fire blazing inside his eyes at the fact that he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Now kindly leave." She motioned with her hands for them to leave the room and out of the house.

The look he gave her was enough to burn holes in the walls. "This is not over!" he said before he half-dragged Lisa and stormed out of the house. She waited till she heard the slam of the door, before she left Kagome's room for her own. When she got there though she curled up into a ball a cried.

**Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome**

"You're not that bad for an ice prince." I said while trying to catch my breath. "You're not that bad for being a human." He replied. We had been going at it for hours trying to one up the other. I fell to the edge of one of the ramps to sit down. So many thoughts were running threw my mind, most of which had to do with the very demon that was sitting next to me. 'Why did he bring me here? Does he want something from me? If so what could he possible want? Better yet why is he talking to me? Has my dad left yet? What is the spare root of 7921? (A cookie to anyone with the right answer.) Is there a square root to that? (Is there?)

My thoughts were pulled from me when I heard ' I'm not okay I promise' play from my phone telling me that Inuyasha was calling.(Remember that was the song he was playing after detention.)

"Ello' you've reached bob's washers and dryer's unlimited! Ow' may I elp' you this fine lovely day?" I said with a fake British accent.

"Um…" Inuyasha started not really sure what to ask. "Is Kagome there?" He finally said. "One moment." I said still with my fake British accent, lowering to phone for a moment as Sesshomaru raised a fine elegant eyebrow at me, it took all I had not to ruin the joke and laugh. I put the phone back to my ear and with my regular voice I spoke into the phone. "Hello?" I asked as if I was really wondering who it was. "Hey Kagome. What are you doing at Bob's washers and dryer's?" Again I was trying very hard not to laugh. "Inuyasha do you even know where Bob's washers and dryer's is?" I asked him

"Yeah of course I do it's… well it's by that one place. Remember and well…" He trailed off. "It's in England." I said in that matter-of-fact tone. He scoffed, "I knew that." Was his smart answer. "Ookkkaaayyy." I said to him. "I did." He said in only a way Inuyasha could say. "Uh-huh yeah sure. But anyways why did you call?"

"Oh right that. Well, what are you doing tonight?" he asked me. "Well I don't know. I told my mom that I would be back by midnight," I looked down at my watch. "It's only seven right now, but I'm out right now and I don't know how long I'll be staying here."

"Oh, where are you at?" He asked me.

""Hold on…" I turned to Sesshomaru and mouthed to him 'where are we?' and he simply stated "The place." And then I repeated that to Inuyasha.

"WHAT??" He screamed into my ear to where I had to take the phone away form my ear. Sesshomaru then took the phone away from me before I could say 'bob's my uncle.'

"Half breed." He said in that icy voice of his. "I do believe she just said that." Silence. "She can't skate that's why." Stupid mother F-err. Did we not just go threw a whole competion? "Yes, the Miko does, very well I might add." Wait rewind. Did Sesshomaru a.k.a. the ice prince, give me, Kagome, a human an actual complement?

I don't know why but the idea made me blush. "Hold on, I'll ask." Sesshomaru turned to face me. "Would you like to go to a party?" He asked me. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. "Yes." And then he hung up. "Come on we're going." He said giving me back my phone and walking toward his car.

"To the party?" I asked. "Hn." I got into the passenger door. "What kind of party?" "Well my idiot half brother got to choose this one so…club."

I thought about that for a while. "Can you drop me off at me house?"

He looked confused. "Do you not wish to go?"

"No, it's not that, I will go, it's just that I need to change." And at that we took off heading toward my house.


	9. PARTY!

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**AU: Okay i'm so sorry that i have not updated. Things happen but i'm already almost done with the 10th chapter so it shouldn't be to long before i have that posted also please please please excuse all the mispelling and please please please please leave me a review :)) Oh and enjoy :))**

**Chapter 9: PARTY!**

I noticed right away that my dad was gone. I went inside the house and found that even though it was only about seven my mom was already asleep on bedroom floor. I went back to my room to find something to wear. I tired on all the outfits that i thought would be alright for a club party but i ended up choosing a bit of all of them. It was a pinstriped black white and red strapless mini skirt dress with a corset backing, i put on black fishnet that were slightly torn but to were it looked chic and some red heels and a black buckle bracelet. I straightened my hair and had my bangs sweep over my right side of my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how i would never wear this outfit again cause it was just screaming 'come and get me'. I stuck a couple 20's in the front of my dress and headed out to my car. I knew where the Tashio brother's lived i mean no one could miss the giant mansion that over looked Tokyo. As i got closer i could see the lines of cars heading up to the Tashio mansion, i decided to park not knowing how close i would be able to get, getting out of the car i heard my name being called, as i turned around i saw Sango and Miroku walking toward me. Sango was wearing a mini Jean skirt and a black halter top that was very low cut, Miroku on the other hand was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans.

"Oh my gosh Kagome you look hot!" Sango said to me emphasizing the word 'hot'.

I looked down at myself wondering if i really did look that hot. I heard a wolf whistle, I turned to find a big group of guys walking by staring at me.

GREAT! I thought sarcastically.

"Well let's get going Sango my dear. Kagome." Miroku said holding his arm out waiting for Sango to take, which she did blushing. As we walked to the gate there was a crowed of people all trying to get in i supposed. "How are we going to get in?" I asked Sango. "We've been coming to these parties for like ever we always invite you but you always said you would rather be dead than be here." Miroku cut in, "Why are you here Kagome?" Damn it what was I going to say to them? "Well you see...."

"Name miss." I looked up to see a really big dragon youki holding a clipboard. "uh..." well here goes nothing, "Kagome Higurashi" He flipped the many pages, until he finally nodded his head. " Hey Benny." Mirouku said. "Hey Miroku, Hello Sango." The person named Benny winked at Sango and she gave him a polite smile which did not go unotice by Miroku. Walking toward the booming of the bass sounds of the music coming from a small little shack, walking in I was surprised even though I shouldn't have been. The small little shack, wasn't small at all. There was four levels below the level that we entered to, lights flashing and bars that were on every level, basically everything that you would see in a club. I saw boys eying me hungrily.

Perfect.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed at me so that way she could be heard over the music. "Me and Miroku are going to the bar to get some soda's you want anything?" "No thanks!" I yelled back. She shurged and left. It wasn't till after they left that I wished I went with them, I could feel the arua of about every male demon that was around me. I felt a pair of strong arms around me pulling my close to the body of the person. "Do you taste as good as you look?" The male being behind me asked. Moving his hand in a light crasss, I tried pulling away but the man just held on tighter in his iron grip. "You're tempting me more then you know," He whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath going down from my ear to my neck. "Get off of me." I said still struggling to get free. "Most women would have given in by now , but by you struggling it just turning me on." he said in a low husky whisper. "I do believe she said for you to get off of her." I heard a familiar voice that should have not been familiar.

I looked up to see Sesshomaru, the grip around me just got tightened. "Why? What is she to you?" the man asked. "She is an...aquatint of mine." he said in that monotone voice of his that made me shiver mentally. "Oh the big bad demon lowering himself to talk to humans." He said with mock horror, "or is it... that you're just getting soft?" Before I could blink the arms left me leaving a pain on my stomach were the man, or rather demon must have scratched me when Sesshomaru pulled him off, and was now holding none other then Narku in the air by the neck.

"I have every right to kill you now but as it is a party and you are my guest I shall not, but remember you are beneath me half-breed, and keep your hands off of Kagome." Ending his sentence Sesshomaru threw Naraku in the air. I couldn't help but laugh at what he had coming to him and when Sesshomaru turned to look at me i could of sworn I saw humor in his eyes but when I looked again I saw him walking away. Yup it must of been my imagination.

Sesshomaru's POV

I had just about had it with the people in this area.I got up from where I was sitting much to the disappointment of the women sitting next to me, and started heading outside. Pushing past the women and demons who had lust filled sent to get to the door and i was almost there when i heard a voice who should not have been known so easily. "Get off of me." I sighed mentally, it seemed every time i ran into her she always seemed to be in some sort of trouble. As i got closer I noticed that it was Naraku so i could not, not help her. "I do believe that she said for you to get off of her." I said hoping that it would actually be enough for him to get the hint and lay off, it wasn't.

"Why? What is she to you?" he asked.

Naraku arua was very lustful, and I could see why. Kagome's long legs peeped out from the short dress that she was wearing.

_**I WONDER WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE WITHOUT THE LEGGINGS!**_

_Shut up. _

"She's an aquatint of mine." I said trying to keep my temper in control. "So the big bad demon is lowing himself to talk to humans!" Naraku said with heavy sarcasm. "Or is it... that you're just going soft?" That was it, I had enough of this low life demon trying to disgrace my honor, I picked him up off the floor by his neck and had him hanging there as I spoke. "I have every right to kill you now..." I squeezed my hand tighter on his neck, feeling his Adam's apple building up ready to exploded from the pressure, not even looking at the disgusting creature above me, however i thought of the consequence with the law and how much money it would take for the whole this to blow over. "However... you are a guest in my home, and since it is a party...enjoy yourself." I said because it was un-like my nature to be a bad host. "But keep your hands off Kagome!" I said just a little bit louder then I meant to, but the threat was very clear. But even as because he got me mad, and put his arms around my Kagome I threw him across the room. Now I needed to go find........

Wait.

Did I just call Kagome, mine?

_**SO WHEN DO WE TAKE HER?**_ my beast asked. _Never, she is not ours._ _**YET.**_ He growled in response. I turned over to see Kagome staring with her mouth open, she looked so cute, like a little girl who just saw the prettiest pony at the fair... wait what? Kami help me, I quickly turned around weather she followed or not was up to her but how i did wish we would and for once me and my beast agreed.

Naraku's POV

I was bored of all the women here. I had bedded almost all of them and none were all that pretty. No, I needed someone new, someone delicious and sexy, then I saw a pair os long legs in torn fish nets that stopped just a little bit before the start of that really short dress. She was new...and I wanted her.

I made my way to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and whispered into her ear. "Do you taste as good as you look?" I moved my right arm in slow motions across her mid-section while my left arm kept her from running away. She tried to pull away so i griped her tighter, couldn't have my little prize get away from me now, but the fact that she was struggling just made me want to fuck her even more. "You're tempting me..." I paused to take in her sweet sent. "...more then you know." I went from her ear down to her neck wanting to just sink my fangs into that fair skin.

"Get off of me." She said, oh but little did she know that she was just making this all more fun, I'm glad that she is putting up this fight, I'm glad that she is still struggling. "Most women would have been glad to be in your position right now." I said to her, stating the facts, "And by you struggling you're just turning me on." I said in a whisper set to surly send cold chills onto that delicate body.

"I do believe she said for you to get off of her." I heard a cold voice say that could only belong to the one and only, Sesshomaru I gripped my prize tighter. "Why? What's she to you?" I asked.

"She's an aquatint of mine." He said to me in a voice that just said 'push my buttons!'

"Oh, the big, bad, demon is lowering himself to talk to humans!" I said mocking him. "Or is it..." I started. "That you're just going soft?" I asked him, knowing that I had hit his buttons just right. Hos hands found my neck and I found myself in the air. "I have every right to kill you now..." He paused and squeezed my neck tighter making me lose my breath. "However...you are a guest in my home, and since it is a party...enjoy yourself." He paused again, still not letting his hold waver as I was suspended in the air. "But keep your hands off Kagome!" The threat was clear but still kind of blurry, like the whole keep hands off part. This girl must be special to be put under the protection of him, but the bigger the oppenent the more fun it is to defeat them. He threw me across the room, but as always I landed on my feet.

I watched the sexy little vixen follow Sesshomaru, it didn't matter that I didn't get her tonight for the longer that I wait the sweeter the taste. I took out my blackberry and took a picture of the girl from behind. Thinking how very much I would love to see the fear in her eyes as I tear off that dress and see it fall to shreds on the floor.

Normal POV

"Sesshomaru." I said following him. He turned around and looked at me. "Thanks." I said plainly. He looked confused. "For always helping me, " I continued. "Before with Joesph, then with my dad and even just now."

"Yes you always do seem to be in trouble every time that I end up around you." He said straightening his posture.

I laughed. "Yeah you probably think I'm problematic." I said lowering my head suddenly finding my shoes bery interesting. A clawed finger lifted my chin, and then I got hypnotized by a pair of warm gold eyes. "Hey don't worry about it."

"This Kodak picture moment is brought to you by Wal-Mart, Save money, live better, Wal-Mart."

I turn to the voice of a smiling Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" I said running to give him a hug. He grabbed me and swung me in the air and I had to wrap my arms tighter so that way I wouldn't fall. "Well hello to you too." He said laughing as he set me down, and I couldn't help but laugh back. "So... I hear you're pretty good at skateboarding." I blushed and tried to act modest. "Yeah... I mean,... I guess I do pretty well." Inuyasha started laughing at my fake modesty and I could of sworn I saw a ghost of a smile on Sesshomaru.

"So anyone know why Naraku just flew across the room?" I stiffed a giggle.

"What did you do it?"

"Wh- NO! no, no, no, NO!" I said to him, " If we're going to be pointing fingers, point in that direction." I pointed toward Sesshomaru.

"I do believe you owe me 2000 yen, little brother." Sesshomaru said smirking.

" Aww man, really?" Sesshomaru kept his smirk on his face.

"Umm...I'm lost." I said, both of them looked at me and Inuyasha started laughing. "We had a bet on who Naraku pissed off first."

My mouth formed an 'O' as I understood that I will never figure out the Male population. Although the music was blaring, I could hear the faint beebing of my phone singling that I had received a text message. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was from my mom, it read ' Hey Kagome, Just reminding you to be home by Midnight. Your dad will probably be by early tomorrow. Love you be safe, mom' I closed the phone and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked making me jump. "Geez Sango, scare me to death why don't you?" I said smiling at my friend. "Well duh, that was the point." She said smiling back. " But no, just stuff with my dad. He came back and wants to take me from my mom so I have to spend the weekend with him till my mom gets a good lawyer." I said trying to hold back the anger and the resentment I was feeling toward my "father figure".

"I'm so sorry why didn't you call me?"

Ooh this was going to be hard to explain to her. "Wwwwweeeeeeeelllllll... you see, funny story...um..." I looked around and saw that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were gone before continuing to Sango. "I was actually hanging out with Sesshomaru." I said as quietly as possible. "OH MY GOSH !" She screamed. "So what happened? Did he ask you? Do you like him? Are you going on another date? Was it even a date? What did Inuyasha say? I thought you hated then. OH MY GOSH THE TASHIO BOYS!"

"BREATH !" I said shaking her. "He was there when my dad was home, he took me skateboarding, Inuyasha found out when he called me about the party. no it was not a date and I guess I don't hate them anymore, I'm just upset that i can't afford a Maybach and they have two, but that doesn't mean that I have thing for the Tashio brothers" i said to reply to her questions. "So that's why you're here, because I've never seen you here before, wow that sound like such a cheesy pick up line..."

SLAP!

I looked over to see Miroku with a huge red mark on his cheek and then looked back at a furious Sango.

"Hey Sango, I'm gonna go my mom want me home...ugh..." I looked back at Miroku now passed out on the floor. "Bye." I said backing up maybe a little too fast.

I knew that Sango had a real big crush on Miroku but he really needed to learn how to keep that hand of his to himself. I looked down at my phone that was still in my hand and noticed that it was only about 10:20 and that I had about 2 more hours left but after all that had happened already I just wanted to go home. I started looking around for either of the Tashio brothers while trying to ignore Naraku. I found some stairs and started climbing hoping that someone would be up there so I could leave, but I was stopped by another big man with a clipboard.

"Name." He said with a bored tone that still held authority.

"Ugh...Kagome?" I said like it was a question that I didn't know who I was. He flipped some pages before nodding his head and letting me climb the rest of the stairs. I finally got to a door which I opened to find a nicely decorated room with few people in it. I closed the door and the music from downstairs stopped. Ahh it was soundproof, I thought, still looking around before I ran into Inuyasha.

"So I see you finally found your way to the V.I.P. room." He said leading me a white couch that looked expensive. "V- V- V. I.P.?" I asked. He nodded, "Wow." I said staring at the room with wonder. He gave me that look again, the one where it seemed like I had just spoken another language that he didn't understand. "Hey I may be rich but I don't flaunt it." I said defensively. "But umm... anyways I was just wanting to say that i was leaving." I said getting up form my spot on the couch.

"What?" He asked. "The party was just starting."

"Uh-huh and that's why you're in a room with basically no people." He opened his mouth to say something but the realized that I was right. " But really, my dad's picking me up tomorrow and i'm pretty sure that the ice prince will tell the details, oh and my mom told me to be home by midnight."

"Oh well that sucks." He said. "Yeah again, sorry and tell fluffy bye for me, please, oh and Thank you, especially thank you." I left back out the door that I came from and left the party. As I got into my car though, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me, but when I turned around nobody was there. Shrugging it off i drove home.

Naraku's POV

I saw my sexy purple eyed beautie leave the party and decided to follow. Sesshomaru said not to touch her, and I wasn't, well not yet anyways. She turned around her pretty little body and looked at me, though she didn't know it. Oh yes, she would do very well. Little miko you shall be mine and you can blame it all on Sesshomaru for he was the one who made the little mistake of giving me your name.

Oh yes Kagome, just you wait.

**Like i said please review it'll make me update faster :))**


	10. Maybe, Just maybe

**AN: I'm oh so terribly sorry that I haven't updated :( My original computer didn't have word and than that computer broke so than finally we got a Windows 7 and I'm going to try my very hardest to update sooner :) I'm sorry to those who liked my story and our probably wondering what happened to it, again I'm going to try my very hardest to update faster, well I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 10

**Kagome's POV**

I'd have to say that after the nights events I was glad to be home, I jumped into the shower and tried my hardest to wash off the stares of lust filled teenage boys. My shower didn't end there though, turning my shower to the hottest it could possibly get I sat down and let the water wash over me in a water fall of cleanliness. I couldn't get the way Sesshomaru stared at me, or the way he seemed to have jumped to my rescue. Mr. Ice lord, saving me when just the other day I was talking back and yelling at both him and his brother, than again he did show kindness to me when my dad was here. It didn't make any sense, all the time I've know the Tashio boys; Inuyasha was this loud obnoxious arrogant thinks he owns the world type and Sesshomaru was a cold isolated chip on his shoulder thinks he owns the galaxy. All of a sudden we're starting to become friends, and besides Inuyasha's girlfriend hating me I'm technically part of the "IN" crowd were never in a million years I thought I would be, honestly I would of rather died than sank so low to kiss the ground they walked on, however they were easy to get along with….once you yelled at them and basically called there bluff. I guess it goes to show how you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, especially when it could be a really good book, but I've yet to find out since I'm only reading the back cover.

The hot water was starting to run out, and I sighed as I had to get up, and turn the water off letting me defend myself against the cold air with only a towel. Drying myself off quickly I pulled on a white cotton shirt and some light blue with white strips boxer shorts, I ran my long raven locks into a pony tail before cuddling with my warm sheets, waiting for my dreams to take over.

**Kagome's Dream**

My clothes are in shreds, and I can feel that my wrist have some sort of metal locking me in place. My face feels bruised and I'm tired, oh so tired. I feel broken to the point that whatever I'm going through I'm just ready to give up. I can feel the hot breath of someone else in the room, can hear them laughing as they see me tortured and broken. Whoever it is feels like they won, and that gives me whatever fighting spirit I have. I know this much I don't want to give them the satisfaction of winning.

"Kagome….Just give up. Just fall, and give yourself up to me."

I strained to pick my head up, and all I could see in the dark was the knowing smile that I had already lost whatever game it was I was playing.

Clawed hands caressed my skin, sending shivers down my spine and goosebumbs on my bare flesh; I felt whosever claws scrap my face hard enough to break skin but not deep enough to bring scars. A wet tongue than proceeded to than lick the bleeding wounds. "Mmmmm…tell me why, little miko you taste so delicious, tell me why it is that I want more."

I cannot contain the whimper that escapes my lips, I hate the feeling of weakness the feeling that I was so wishing for a savior to come break down the doors and save me from this nightmare, the feeling that I couldn't save myself. Distracting me from my train of thoughts I felt the hot bruising kiss against my lips, no restraint, nothing but the raw unrequited passion. I felt extremely sick, my head spinning but I could do nothing but take the forced feelings and then hear the cold laugh of my captor.

***end of Kagome's dream***

Waking with a start, my heartbeat racing and pounding within my ears, covered in sweat and breathing hard I turned to look at the digital clock to see the neon blue lights mocking me and they glowed 3:15. I got up and went into my studio, I couldn't draw to save my life but I could somewhat paint and although I wasn't Picasso it calmed me down. Trying to understand the cruel nightmare I started with strokes of blacks, reds and grays, adding my own tortured face and the cold smile that still made me shake. I repeated in my mind that it was nothing more but a worst case scenario, of the Naraku incident at the party, thank Kami that Sesshomaru was there to save me….Sesshomaru with those golden eyes like the sun, who always seems to be there when I need him most…WAIT what the H-E double hockey sticks am I saying? I don't need anyone saving me least of all Sesshomaru who I did hate just a few days ago not even a few just yesterday I hated the Tashio brothers with a passion now all of a sudden I'm saying that Sesshomaru is my savior?

This is what I get for waking up and not going to sleep straight away, getting up I can't help but give one last look to my painting, and that smile, that awful dreaded smile. Not giving it a second thought I quickly found a tarp to place over the picture so I didn't have to see it, then I went and once more lay down on my bed. Staring up into the darkness the night seemed to quiet for my taste, grabbing the remote from underneath my pillow I lightly played _Yanni -The Storm._ The classical music put my restless mind at ease, and slowly I drifted back to sleep with the only the sound of the beautiful orchestra to prove that I was ever awake.

**Later on**

I woke to gentle sound of knocking, poking her head threw the door my mom came in. "Kagome I know you really don't want to sweetie but you're dad's on his way." I tried to ignore the words that poured out of her mouth I mean really what words could sound so wrong coming out. I shuffled around on my bed letting my mother know I heard her and when I heard the door close I knew it was time to get up. I walked as slow as I could, dreading my father…father what kind of father has he been lately? He hasn't.

Still I could always try the demon child routine, maybe than instead of going through a lawsuit my dad will just not want to deal with me. Ha-ha yeah! It could totally work.

"Do you always smile so evil this early in the morning?"

"Holy fiddle sticks and nonsense! Sango you scared me!" Sango plops down on my bed laughing; well I guess it's what I get for being lost in my thoughts and not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Don't you know better than to scare a person deep in thought?" I ask no longer spooked by my best friend, "Hmmm no, no can't say I did."

"Why are you here Sango?"

"Well after you left the party last night Inuyasha came up to me, at first I thought he was going to ask where you were but then he just started talking to me like I've been one of his friends since forever, than …"

"Sango," I cut in, "Does this story have a point? I don't mean to be rude but I have to get ready for my dad." I said ending with a grimace on my face.

"Yes it does if you would let me finish!" I shrugged throwing my hands up in defeat. "So I guess to get to the point I think Inuyasha has a crush on you!" She started squealing like an 8 year old child who got promised ice cream. I stopped my abnormally slow walk and stared at her, not sure I heard right I just stared. I passed off the sentence to continue my abnormally slow walk.

"Kagome did you hear me?" "Yes Sango, I heard you, I just don't believe you. Why on Heaven and Earth would he have a crush on me? He had Kikyo, and even than I've only known him for like three days so what's the point? Remember I used to hate them? And even if I did get with him, oh goodness I can hear the rumors now "did you see her? Yeah she's always been in love with him. No I think it's for the money. Why would she need money?" I'm not becoming a part of a collector's edition."

I pulled out black bra with a white tank, along with a pair of skinny jeans and plain black TOMS. If I trying to get my dad mad, what better way to start than with his baby girl is dressed? After changing my mom walked in, "Kagome what are you wearing?" "I'm trying to get dad mad." "I understand that dear but please don't make it look like I raised you wrong." Sighing I knew she was right, and the last thing I wanted was to get my mom into trouble. That would only look worse with my dad and he would have his lawyer on my mom even more, blah!

Changing bras but not outfit I was ready by the time the doorbell rang, wow some balls to actually ring the doorbell. I grabbed the yellow bag that I had stuffed everything into and the skateboard before heading out the door. I was ready for anything!

"Hey Kagome,"

Except maybe Joseph standing in front of me, as a reflex my miko energy formed in my hand, but it wasn't until he crouched into the fetal position that I realized this time he wasn't a threat to me. I let the light disparate and crouched down beside him, "I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason." Slowly he released from his position and stood up, getting a good look at his face I saw that there were slight bruises on his neck and eye area, and that meant he was probably hurt real bad yesterday since demons a quick healers.

"So I got two weeks of dentition after my three day suspension." He started.

"Not my fault." He got quiet after that, "But I wanted to apologize I didn't realize you were Sesshomaru girl." He said ending with a deep bow of respect.

"I'm not, his girl." I said to him with a question on my face, what on Earth would give this guy the assumption that I was with Sesshomaru? A little voice in the back of my head told me that he did take me to his house and then let me escape away from my dad with him, I told the voice to shut the hell up.

"Then why would be take your defense? Why would he come to my house to give me a personal warning to stay away and to apologize? Why Kagome would he put his own protective barrier around your house?"

It wasn't until he mentioned it that I felt the barrier around the house I stretched my powers and felt his aura surge as mine touched his.

"Wait he told you to come and apologize?

Nodding his head he spoke again, "I never imagined Lord Sesshomaru would ever visit my household and when he did it wasn't a good thing. You don't realize how scary he is when he's angry. Anyway I hope you accept my apology."

And without waiting for an answer he turned on his heel and walked away. Sesshomaru really, first Sango now Joseph, honestly nothing is going on. But then again…maybe it has to do with the way he looked at me at the party, maybe it has to do with the way he defends me, maybe it's the fact that I did judge a book by its cover that I'm starting to believe them. Maybe it's because now that I think about it I have a crush on Sesshomaru Tashio.

**AN: Again sorry for such a long time period between the chapters but I have a lot more time on my hands now ****Well I hoped you enjoyed and I can't wait to see the reviews! 3**


	11. New Home

**AN: So I'm going to try to make it a habit of updating every other week from now on…let's see how that goes….. Anyway enjoy and please, please, please, please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Inuyasha related :) **

Kagome's POV

My dad found me sitting on the porch waiting for him, no way was I going to let him near the doorbell, but unbeknownst to him he just thought that I was waiting for him like the good girl I was. Oh gag me with a plastic Spork like I would wait for that dork….hahaha I rhymed.

My smile seemed to have misguided him because he smiled brightly at me.

"Let's get one with it than" I said picking myself off the chair to head toward his car, "Now Kagome don't get to excited now." "Trusts me I won't" My dad's smile faltered a little, not that I really cared. He turned on the car and immediately I was surrounded by folk music. Now don't get me wrong I love all types of music but this wasn't even good folk music. This is going to be the worst weekend ever! My dad was saying something but I was bored and chose not to care, plugging in my iPod touch I tried to drown him out with watching Ninja Assassin. The first three second and already people were getting hacked to pieces I started to laugh at the stupidity of trying to shoot ninjas with guns. My dad turned to look at me and then proceeded to ask what I was laughing about.

"This guy just got hacked to pieces and then this other guy got his head cut off." I said with the brightest smile I could possibly give me dad. He took in big breath and exhaled slowly turning away from me to look back at the road. Hmmm maybe it wouldn't be such a bad weekend after all. I mean already it looks as if I'm a deformed child who he doesn't want. Oh yes this was going to turn out to be a fun weekend indeed.

My father as it happens lived in a big country home surrounded by 15 acres of wide open land, green grass, trees strong enough to climb and wildflowers growing wherever they pleased. I had to say I was impressed, it was the kind of place that I dreamed of living in when I was a kid, where I would be free to run around and be among the wildlife, pretend to be a hero and save the forest, and then go home and make dinner with the family. Now instead of coming home to my mom I would have to make nice with Lucy.

"Well, I figured you like a lot of space so you can choose a room and you get the entire third floor to yourself, uh the pools out back but it won't be ready till next month, the kitchen is down stairs and so is the master bedroom, the living area as well, than half the second floor has the projection room and a bunch of empty rooms we don't know what to do with yet and the second living area than the second half is Souta's when he comes, and again the third floor is yours to do as you please and then that should be about it, if you have any questions come and find me…please."

Well at lease it reminded me somewhat of home, it's a shame that Souta couldn't come since he was out of town for a field trip, lucky duck. The inside of the house was very light and opened, using shades of cream and beige I gave my props to Lucy for making the home welcome and inviting, though it was the last thing I felt. Going up the first flight of stairs I noticed there wasn't much done but then again my dad had told me just as much, I went to go check out Souta's space and realized that it was a lot of room so then I wondered how the third floor would look if it's entirely mine . The second flight of stairs was shorter than the first and I looked around at my new space. There was a lot that I could do with it; I would have to ask my dad though about tearing down part of the ceiling and the walls to replace them with windows. I hated the feeling of being trapped, as if I couldn't breathe, my downfall in relationships, hmmm, so the windows than I need paint, maybe I'll just paint on my walls randomly…that way I have an art studio and my walls still get decorated.

There were many doors on my floor, I would ask later if I could tear those down, and randomly chose one to be my bedroom, at first it looked an okay size not too small not all that big, and then I leaned against the wall and a hidden door appeared. My excitement drowned out my fear as I walked into the secret room; it had a small area probably big enough for an armchair and a bookshelf but lead to another flight of stairs. Goodness my leg muscles were going to be very nicely shaped after this weekend. I could taste the dust in the air, as I came closer to the stairs ending, literally my bedroom was a tower. It was circular and wooden, a queen size four post bed sat close to the middle with heavy black curtains to pull down, more windows covered half the room that lead out to a balcony.

Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair…

The room looked like it hadn't been touched for a while, the bed frame didn't look new either but that didn't bother me much since I had a new mattress waiting for me. Nothing hung on the walls except for an old-fashioned looking iron key which I assumed opened the hidden door. I took the key down, feeling the weight of it in my hand, slowly my fingers curled around it and I figured, that maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all. "Kagome! Where are you?" My dad was looking for me; I rushed down the stairs and out of the secret room before my dad could find me closing the door, just as he opened the other one. "There you are, didn't you hear me calling you?" I shook my head, "So is this the room you decided to take?" I nodded. He sighed, slightly frustrated at the fact that I still hadn't talked to him all this time. "Umm, Okay then, well Lucy wants to start dinner soon but she wanted to know if you wanted something specific." I hardly heard the question I was trying to find the keyhole to the key, and I found it almost hidden close to the wood on the floor. I almost forgotten my dad was there till he started walking out the door again. "Nikujaga sounds good." I know my dad heard me because he slightly paused for a moment.

About thirty minutes later the smell of food and the light chatter brought me downstairs, at first I debated ongoing downstairs at all, but if Lucy did go through the trouble of making Nikujaga then I wasn't going to pass off an opportunity to criticizes her…okay that was mean. "Kagome, I was just about to call you down." Lucy said when I walked in smiling brightly at me. She had already set the table, and everything was in its respective place, everything was almost too perfect. Lucy's smile faltered a little as I didn't say anything but stare at my surroundings, only then did I realize that she was trying to impress me. I looked at her not sure of what to say to this woman who somehow made my dad come back into my life, but whatever heated feelings I had toward her coming here were gone as I saw a women who was scared of my opinion. I smiled at her, and I could see her release the breath she had been holding. "You don't have to try so hard." She smiled even bigger at me, what I had just said didn't make everything okay between us but it did make it somewhat easier. My dad walked in from the hall, and sat down at the table, I followed in suit, and Lucy then brought out plates and set them in front of us before sitting down at the table herself.

Dinner was actually okay Lucy and my dad made normal small talk about the house and what they should do in the front yard, Lucy wondered if they could possibly build a brook somewhere nearby, I told them about my idea of replacing the walls with windows and also about all the paint that I needed, my dad told me that he would buy me a new paintbrushes so that way I had my own set here. I made a mental note about going shopping with Sango to buy things for my new room and the rest of the third floor. When dinner was over I went back to my floor, looking at the empty space that I would soon fill and started brainstorming before finally going to my new room. Inside was a metal bed frame and with a new mattress and some mix-matched sheets, I striped off the sheets and found the lock on the bottom of the wall, opening the secret door, and did my best to drag in the mattress to the older bed frame. When I finally succeeded I put the mix-matched bed sheets back on and laid down, when my phone vibrated, it was a text from Sesshomaru.

**How is everything?**

I replied back and this is how our conversation went.

_**I'm literally in a tower, new step-mom isn't as bad I thought and I literally have a whole floor to myself**_

_**Save me?**_

**On my way.**

About then minutes later my phone rang, my first thought ' there was no way a two hour drive for me took him ten minutes' but then I thought 'demon'. I answered and the only thing that was said was "I'm here."

**AN: I know all of you must hate me, I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I lost confidence in the story and but then I… I don't know I felt the urge to continue. So if you're still following my story THANK YOU! And I do hope to update soon, always leave a review they literally make me smile and make my day. Thanks**

**-White Roses Turned Black**


End file.
